cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cha Sung-hee
'''Alias: '''Sadie Cha '''Model: '''Suzy Bae (Bae Su-ji) '''Year: '''Sixth Year '''House: '''Undetermined '''Blood Purity: '''Half-Blood '''Birthday: '''August 13, 2008 '''Parents: '''Cha Young-soo (father), Cha Neul-rin (mother) '''Colour Theme: '''Either sea-green or yellow-green. Maybe sea green cuz Percy Jackson the Sass Master. Personality Mainly sassy/sarcastic. Strong-minded, stubborn, and quite a rule-breaker. She cares a lot for the people she loves most. She'd do anything for them. When around people younger than her, she becomes a sort-of mother hen. Her determined will and stubbornness makes her a really difficult person to argue with. She sticks to her opinions and won't confess being wrong until a decent amount of concrete evindence proves she's wrong. Her temper is a quiet-like temper. Like she'd glare at you across the room and her gaze would follow you. When she talks to you while angry, it'll have this really cold edge that would send shivers down your spine and has a lot of sarcasm packed in. She tends to bend the rules quite a lot and would often result in a few bruises and scratches. She loves to be above ground so she'll often be found climbing trees and flying on her broom. History Sadie Cha, born Cha Sung-hee, was born to Cha Young-soo and Cha Neul-rin on August 13, 2008 in a Muggle hospital in Seoul, South Korea. She was the first child born to the couple after Neul-rin suffered 4 miscarriages. Fearing she could never bear another child again, Neul-rin became overprotective of her only daughter, forbidding her from going outside of the house without her permission. Sadie spent most of her life inside their house, looking longingly at the children who played outside. When she was 5 years old, she became restless and escaped their house without her parents' knowledge. She went to the park and started doing things she had never done before, but had seen the other kids to them. She had the most fun she'd ever had in her entire life. Tree-climbing immediately became her favourite thing to do. Her first bout of accidental magic was when she sneaked out of her bedroom in the middle of the night for a glass of milk. She didn't want to wake her parents so she decided to fetch the milk herself. After pouring herself a glass of milk, she turned to return the box of milk back to the fridge but her elbow had bumped into the glass, which was standing near the edge of the table. Sadie panicked and performed accidental magic on the glass, making it levitate. Her shriek of panic alerted her parents who immediately rushed down to see what happened to Sadie. Seeing the glass still floating on thin air and not a scratch in sight on their daughter, they sighed in relief. Her father immediately explained to Sadie about magic while her mother carried her in her arms, relieved that nothing bad happened to her daughter. She continued escaping to the park for a few more weeks, her parents none the wiser. Her little trips to the park were cut short when her parents decided to move to the UK. She was a little sad to leave Seoul but was more excited at the prospect of living in a new country. She was taught English by her parents a few weeks before the move and for several months after the move. After a few years, speaking English became like a second nature to her. She started to develop a slight British accent, too. Her Korean was still strong due to it being the language spoken while at home. When she turned 11, she received her letter to Hogwarts.